mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nam Phan vs. Billy Evangelista
The first round began and they touched gloves. Evangelista seemed overly relaxed. They circled. Phan seemed too open. Evangelista kneed the body and they clinched and another trio of knees and another. Another pair of knees and another and another. Phan pulled guard there, could have been a trip. Four minutes. Evangelista landed a pair of rights. Another pair of rights there.. Three thirty-five. Evangelista staying really active. Phan tried to stand and he did. Nope, Evangelista sucked the legs out for another double and put Phan on his ass. Three fifteen. Phan stood and Evangelista put him right back down after Phan was warned for holding the fence and he landed a trio of lefts. Another pair of lefts. A right and another and another and a big elbow. Two thirty-five. Phan rolled for an armbar and Evangelista avoided and landed a hammerfist, avoided another and a leglock and he passed to half-guard. He was looking to pass to side control with two ten. Phan retained guard with two minutes. Evangelista landed a body shot. 'You wanna get back up!' 'BOO!' someone yelled. A right and a left and another right. One thirty. 'Get up against the cage!' Phan worked for a guillotine. Evangelista defended. One fifteen. Evangelista landed a left and a right and three lefts and a right. One minute. Three right hands from Evangelista. A left and a right and a left. Thirty-five. Phan was struggling to wall-walk. Fifteen. Billy landed a right and a pair of lefts. He stood as the first round ended. Phan was wobbly as he stood and he nearly fell and had to be steadied by the referee. The second round began. Evangelista landed a left hook. He landed a leg kick. Phan landed a body shot and a left hook to the head. Evangelista landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Phan landed a big right and rocked Evangelista and another. Phan was swinging wild. Four fifteen. Phan landed a big knee as Evangelista ducked in. Evangelista shot for a double, Phan stuffed it to the clinch. Four minutes. Evangelista kneed the leg. Another hard one to the thigh and another. Another. Three thirty-five. They broke. Phan front kicked the knee. Three fifteen. They clinched and broke. Evangelista landed a front kick. He ate a right hand. Three minutes. Evangelista landed a left hook. Phan swung wildly. Evangelista landed an inside leg kick, and ate a right, and another. The mouthpiece dropped out. He picked it up. Two thirty-five left. They circled. Evangelista missed a body shot. He missed a jab. Two fifteen as Evangelista got a double. He defended a guillotine, holding Phan down. 'Get up!' Two minutes. Phan was struggling to stand but Evangelista was holding him down. One thirty-five. He stood to the clinch, the crowd applauded. Phan landed an elbow or two in under. Evangelista got a single to half-guard and Phan retained guard. One fifteen. Evangelista had blood on the right side of his head. One minute. One of those elbows cut Evangelista. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Evangelista landed a right hand. The second round ended. The cut was on the back of Evangelista's head even though elbows were illegal. The third round began and they touched gloves. Evangelista missed a body kick. He landed a leg kick. An inside leg kick. A leg kick and he ate a right and another from Phan, and another. He slipped another. He shot for a double. Four thirty-five as Phan stuffed it. Evangelista switched to a single, Phan stuffed it up to the clinch. Evangelista kneed the hip. 'Work the cut!' Four fifteen. He kneed the inner thigh. Four minutes as Evangelista kneed the body. They broke. Phan blocked the high kick. Evangelista slipped a left hook. Evangelista landed a body shot and hurt Phan. Phan kneed the face. Evangelista landed a right hook. A body kick. Three thirty. The referee called time so Evangelista could put his mouthpiece back in. They continued. Three fifteen. Evangelista shot for a double. Phan was stuffing it. He did successfully. Three minutes. They were in the clinch. 'Do not hit the back of the head.' 'Keep your head down!' The referee wanted work. Two thirty-five. Evangelista got a single, Phan was trying to stand. He stood. Evangelista kept working for another single. 'Work. Work work work!' Two fifteen. 'Push his head down!' Evangelista sucked the legs out for a full double to guard. Two minutes. One thirty-five. The referee wanted work once again. 'You gotta get aggressive!' 'Come on, Nam!' 'Get your head moving, Nam!' One fifteen. The referee stood them up with one eight. They continued and touched gloves. One minute. Evangelista missed an uppercut. Phan missed a body shot and dodged another uppercut. Phan landed a body kick and ate one there. Phan landed a left hook, a body shot and another. Thirty-five as Phan stuffed a single. Evangelista blocked a body kick and landed a blocked high kick and another. Phan stuffed a double to the clinch. Fifteen. Evangelista landed an uppercut inside and another to the body. They broke. The third round ended and they hugged. 29-28 Evangelista. 29-28 Phan, 29-28 Evangelista, 29-28 for the split decision for Billy Evangelista.